harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlin (DS)
Marlin (アッシュ Asshu, lit. Ash) is a character in Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors available to court in ''Cute. Marlin works on his sister Vesta's farm, on the eastern side of the valley. He is a hard worker, but isn't very socialable. He prefers to keep to himself and isn't one for conversation, but he will warm up to you over time after befriending him. He is also in poor health, and moved from the city in order to live a quieter rural life in hopes of improving his health. He also works with Celia on a daily basis and will become your rival for her affection. He spends most of his time at various locations on Vesta's Farm, but will visit the Blue Bar on Monday evenings. If you marry Marlin, he continues to work at Vesta's and will spend his day off at home. 'Schedule' 'Gifts'Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event To see this first event, enter Vesta's house early in the morning between 6AM and 8M or later at night between 9PM and 12AM.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Marlin will tell you that Celia is asleep when you enter Vesta's house. Tell him that you'd like to speak to him. You start the conversation by asking Marlin about what foods he likes. Marlin isn't used to people talking to him that often, and isn't quite sure what answer to give. Marlin stops the conversation when Vesta comes down the stairs. ---- Purple Heart Event Enter Vesta's store between 8:10AM and 12PM on a rainy day to see this event. It can be any season except for Winter. Marlin must have a purple heart or more, and the black heart event must have been triggered.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Marlin is working at the back of the store, and greets the player when you enter Vesta's Store. He says that Vesta is out, so he can't sell you anything from the store. Marlin explains that Vesta and Celia work on rainy days while Marlin stays inside, because he became ill some time ago. When Celia enters the shop to grab seeds, Marlin becomes frustrated that she won't allow him to help her lift. If you tell Marlin that "he should cheer up" when prompted, he'll thank you for helping him to feel better. ---- Blue Heart Event On a Monday, enter the Blue Bar between 6:30PM and 10PM to see this event. Marlin must have a blue heart or more, and the previous two events must have been triggered.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Kassey, Patrick, Gustafa and Marlin are all at the Blue Bar. Muffy will tell Patrick and Kassey to go home, since they've had too much to drink. When they leave the bar, Gustafa will also leave, and you will enter. Now that it's only you and Marlin, he invites you to have a drink with him. After the first drink, tell Griffin that you'd like another drink. Marlin doesn't mind buying you a few drinks while he talks to Griffin. Marlin compliments Griffin on his bar for how different if feels from those 'stuffy' city bars. Griffin notices that you've fallen asleep after a few drinks! Griffin asks Marlin if he would carry your character home. Marlin carries you home and puts you into bed. You will wake up the following morning. ---- Yellow Heart Event Entering Vesta's house between 8:20PM and 12AM on a rainy day will trigger this final heart event. Marlin must have a yellow heart or more and you must have triggered all previous heart events. This event will not take place in the Winter season.DS Cute Bachelors fogu.com Walk into Vesta's house to see Vesta, Marlin and Celia having a conversation. Vesta tells Celia and Marlin to stay indoors today because it's raining and they could catch a cold. Marlin has decided that he's had enough of being cooped up inside and feels his illness shouldn't stop him from going outdoors. He storms out the door. Vesta explains to you that she doesn't mean to be too overprotective, but she does worry about Marlin. Both Celia and Vesta ask you to help search for Marlin, so you agree to help, checking the Goddess Pond first. When you find Marlin at the pond, he'll ask why you're here. Tell him that you're worried about him. He confides in you that he's upset because he doesn't feel he'll ever recover from his illness. He wants to be strong again, and to work as hard as you do. Encourage Marlin by telling him that he will one day recover. Marlin feels much better now, and thanks you for your encouragement. You and Marlin decide to go back to Vesta and Celia. Both of the girls thank you for bringing Marlin home. 'Rival Events' Black Heart Marlin and Celia's first rival event takes place inside of Vesta's shop between 5PM and 6PM on a sunny day. This can happen on any day except for Monday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Marlin asks Celia if she thinks that working is interesting. Celia tells Marlin that she enjoys working on the farm and growing things. Marlin agrees, and says that it's good work to be doing. Celia says that statement is a bit strange, but laughs in agreement. ---- Blue Heart Walk towards Vesta's farm from the town's main path in between 5PM and 6PM on any day but Monday to see this event.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Marlin is angry about a customer who was rude to Celia. Celia is trying to convince Marlin not to worry and thinks that he is over reacting. Marlin calms down after realizing that Celia isn't upset by it and they both return to the farm store. ---- Green Heart This event takes place inside of Vesta's farm shop between 5PM and 6PM. It cannot be seen on a Monday.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Celia and Marlin are in the store together. Celia is just about to start carrying some stock when Marlin stops her and offers his help. She agrees and goes to pick up some more boxes, but he wants to carry those too! Celia wants to help and becomes frustrated that Marlin won't let her carry anything on her own. Marlin explains that he doesn't want to see Celia get hurt, and she decides to let him carry everything. ---- Orange Heart Walk towards Vesta's farm from the town's main path in between 5PM and 6PM on any day but Monday to see this event.Harvest Moon DS Rivals fogu.com Celia is talking to Marlin about the crops that they've been able to grow this season. Marlin doesn't seem to be paying much attention though, as he's lost in thought. He notices that Celia has seemed more lively lately, which Celia thinks is due to the climate in the valley. Marlin tells Celia to live in the valley forever so that he can take care of her. Embarrassed, he and Celia go back into the shop. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon DS Rivals